


The Weight of an Elephant

by ZanellBlack



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Feels, F/M, Finnish lyrics, Romantic Soulmates, Song Inspired, annoyed character, love story or at least that was what I intented, narrator not clear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-07-12 01:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15984815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanellBlack/pseuds/ZanellBlack
Summary: Set after the Age of Ultron. After Pietro joins the Avengers, the mark on his shoulders attract the attention of the Avengers. he tries to dismiss the mark but the Avengers try to help him meet his soulmate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I was entretaining. I hope is not that bad.  
> inspired by the song "Elefantin Paino" by Ellinoora. I just love that song.
> 
> You can listen to the song in the following link with lyrics in English, Finnish, and Spanish. -> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fkoPdCcpu9U

The battle with Ultron left Pietro wounded and the whole team worried. It took several weeks for him to recover from the bullet wounds he received to shield Clint and a boy so they could escape from floating Sokovia. It was thanks to his accelerated healing and the technology developed by Helen Cho that within two months, Pietro was on foot again.   
However that was only step one from the recovery. It was true that Clint had made the Maximoff twins members from the Avengers, but they still had to earn the trust from the team and actually trust their team. Steve was determined to train the new Avengers to be ready in case another incident would present. 

This being said, in Pietro’s life there was little space to wander around or to think anything outside the new life he and his sister were forging in New York. 

As months passed by, the team known as the Avengers grew in strength, unity and popularity, as well in missions to intervene to preserve the order and save the world from threats. They were immersing in their jobs and responsibilities which left no time for fun. And that was worrying Tony. He was certain that they needed a break. Not to break the team, just having a little distraction, some fun, after all, the new members were young and deserved to let their hair loose. 

In this light, Tony made sure to take the whole team to his residence in Malibu, which was well secluded and could provide them with privacy while they enjoyed their vacations.   
Just arriving to the mansion Stark owned in Malibu, they decided to head to the beach and that was when Natasha noticed the words written with mixed strokes on Pietro’s left shoulder. She read the words that make no sense to her, even though she was fluent in about 8 languages. 

\- Pietro, what’s that that you have on your shoulder? A tattoo? – Natasha asked attracting the attention of the team to the mentioned person.   
\- Ah, this? This is nothing. – Pietro tried to dismiss it as if it was nothing of importance. To be honest, he hadn’t given much thought throughout his life. First with the death of his parents, then with the whole Ultron happening and finally with the Avengers, he believed that not knowing who his soulmate was or where they could be found, would be the best.   
\- It is his soulmark. But we’ve never known what it means. – Wanda intervened to clarify the meaning to all of them. She knew about the doubts and concerns from his brother, and how he didn’t want anyone to know he was disappointed from all of this soulmate fate. Moreover, there was the fact that Wanda had found hers in Vision, and that made Pietro just a little jealous.   
\- Let me see it. – Steve came close to read the words written on Pietro’s shoulder – What language it this?  
\-   
Tony was curious about the mark. Still the twins didn’t want to trust the millionaire, but they were at least trying to get along. He came to stand next to Steve and read the words with his phone on his hand. He saw the three lines that contained the thirteen words that were the key to find Pietro’s life partner. 

Se tekee kipeää,   
kun elefantin painon alle jää  
Eikä kukaan muu sitä nää

\- It is Finnish. – Tony spoke – And apparently the lyrics of a song from… Ellinoora.  
\- How do you know? – Steve turned to ask Tony, to what Tony just shrugged and showed his electronic device to a super soldier that only rolled his eyes – of course!  
\- “It hurts when you get under the weight of an elephant” according to the translator. There you go kid, that’s the meaning of your soulmate’s words. 

Perhaps the idea to know what he had written on his shoulder could have given to Pietro certain tranquility, but it was quite the contrary. The others seemed to be satisfied that the mystery of the language in which his soulmark was written was solved, but not for him. This only meant that it was going to be difficult to find his especial person among thousand people that could be singing the song. Plus, he was disappointed that they meant something as generic as a song and not an especial secret message between two people. Why would the pain of weight of the elephant be so relevant? And why Finland when he just left Eastern Europe?

When the vacations ended the Avengers resumed their routine and continued saving the world. Wanda was keeping an eye on her brother, who seemed bothered all the time.   
\- Aren’t you a bit curious brother? - She finally asked one day when Pietro was training with a punch bag to gain muscle strength.   
\- About what? – He replied without taking his eyes from his target.   
\- Who your soulmate is… you know what the words mean now. – Pietro stopped to see how exasperated Wanda was.   
\- No, I’m not. This is stupid and I don’t have time to stupidity. – Wanda just rolled her eyes and walked away from the training room. Her brother was being insufferable probably because of fear.

Tony still wanted to ingratiate with the twins, and seeing the distress in which Wanda was because of her brother, and taking into account that Vision, his and Bruce’s son was dating happily the young woman, decided to gift a trip to Pietro. He got him plane tickets to Finland where he could visit Santa’s village in Oulu and Moomin park in Tampere before staying in Helsinki for an Elinoora’s concert. He was hoping that Pietro could be a little less temperamental if he found his soulmate.

Pietro was undecided. A part of him was excited for the opportunity to devote a week of his life to find that person that the universe wanted for him. The other part of him was scared to actually find that person that would have to know all he has done, including siding with Ultron to end the Avengers and thus, the known world. But he did it; he traveled to the Nordic country to find his fate. 

A week later, Pietro arrived back to the compound more annoyed and insufferable than ever.   
\- Piet, what happened?  
\- What happened Wanda? What would Stark wanted to happen? I mean, I traveled miles and miles to find what? Yes, I visited some nice places, but then, I went to that stupid venue and there were thousand people singing the same fucking tune and none of them said it to me. They weren’t their first words to me and I didn’t get that glowing moment like you did. So it meant nothing.   
\- I’m sorry brother. I am sure that she…  
\- Save it. I don’t want to know about her or her stupid song.


	2. Chapter 2

Wanda was sad. It was a long shot the one Stark took and it didn’t end well. She was disappointed. Actually all of them were disappointed. They appreciated every member of the team and wanted them to be happy. The idea of him finding happiness with someone was alluring, but it turned out to be difficult. 

Tony Stark felt bad. He was the one with the idea of sending Pietro off to the other end of the world to find love and it backfired. Steve wanted to tell him “I told you not meddle with the times of the fates” but he refrained seeing how sad Tony was that his idea was unsuccessful. One thing was sure, Pietro now hated the song. 

 

Even with the job of being an Avenger, Tony still had a company to run. That meant to attend meetings and evaluate projects, just what he was doing today. There was a small agency that wanted to administrate the merchandising rights for the Avengers as brand, seeing that their name has been used without consent to activities and products that meant well but there was a small part of people who had done bad use of the brand. The young owner of a Marketing Agency had a project he wanted to implement and Tony was polite enough to listen to it, he hadn’t a clear idea of what he wanted prior the meeting. 

The presentation was smooth and the leader had a good idea of what he wanted. He brought a team of 3 persons who would be part of the team who will be working in the project, two women and another man. Tony still had to discuss the matter with Fury for starters and of course, with Pepper and the board. After the presentation he came closer to them and introduced himself. The leader of the project had given them all résumés from the team so they could check the viability of the project as well as the people who would be implementing it. 

Checking the background information provided Tony saw the word that had been haunting him for some months now. One of the women had studied in Finland, and she was pretty too. He was beyond curious. He offered her a bottle of water to get close to her and be able to question her.  
\- So tell me Anaid, Why Finland? - Tony asked casually drinking form his own glass.  
\- Oh well, it is a beautiful country that had top notch education. Plus, I love Finnish bands.

Anaid’s face glowed at the mention of the country she came to love.   
\- And… do you speak Finnish? – Another casual question from Tony.   
\- I do, Mr. Stark. Not so well, actually just the basic survival language to live there for a season.  
\- Maybe you could help me. See, I got this picture saying something that I think is Finnish. I wonder if perhaps, you know what it says here. – Tony proceeds to show her a picture of the words on Pietro’s shoulder without giving her context.   
\- I love that song! – She replied with certain nostalgia and tenderness, her eyes shining bright again. – It’s Elefantiin Paino. I found that song just after my dad passed away and the message helped me to get through every day. It says “it is hurtful carrying the weight of an elephant that the world can’t see, but if you fall, rise once again, I know is not easy but with time it becomes easier”. I used to listen to it once and again when I walked to work to give me strength and remind myself that the show must go on. 

Tenderness could be seen in Tony’s eyes. Anaid was surely happy to share a song that clearly had a special meaning to her. She had to endure loss as many of the people he knew, and this girl was using this song as anchor to move on from one of the biggest loses humans had to endure, and she was happy that she was doing it.   
\- Sorry to bother you with these feelings nonsense Mr. Stark, it’s just that it’s strange to find someone outside Finland knows about their music…  
\- No need to apology Anaid, now tell me more about the project. 

Tony listened how she answered every doubt he had, but couldn’t help to think that he may have found Pietro’s soulmate. 

 

That day Wanda decided that she couldn’t take it anymore. Pietro’s mood had been foul for a long time now and was getting everyone on their nerves. She suggested a walk on the park to ease his mind. Plus, it was near the Avenger’s tower and offered a great view not to mention the perspective of having some hotdogs. 

Anaid left the meeting with an earworm that was treating to plague her thoughts for days if she didn’t listen to the song that was on her playlist constantly and had a month or two. Since her project leaders started to plan the project for Stark, that she hadn’t listen to that particular song. So when she bid her partners goodbye, she put one earplug and searched for said song, walking to cross the park near the Avenger’s tower humming to the melody. 

Wanda started to talk to Pietro and expose her worries.  
\- You need to calm down Piet, you’re driving us crazy and they cannot read your mind as I do. You will find her, just don’t push it. – Wanda was certain the harshness Pietro was showing to everyone was due to the fact that he feared not to find his soulmate.   
\- Easier said than done. And you know what, if I don’t find her, be it! I don’t care anymore.   
\- Piet … - Wanda started to try and calm down her brother, just then, they heard someone singing.  
\- And I am sick of listening to that stupid song! – Pietro yelled exasperated covering his hands to cover his face. – I wish everybody forget it and just move on.  
\-   
It was just then when Wanda realized that someone was singing Pietro’s song. She tried to search with her mind where the music came from; surely that person must be still singing it in their mind. But all she met was hurries and plans to get home. She didn’t mention it to Pietro, who ran to the compound and locked in his room.


	3. Chapter 3

_And I am sick of listening to that stupid song_! Those were the words Anaid had like a tattoo on her lower back. Those were the words her brain registered but didn’t connect to the fact that she just passed by her soulmate. She just heard someone angrily demanding for the song to be stopped. In a rush impulse, she pushed pause and walked faster to get the bus home.

 

Once at home, she closed the door from her apartment and rested against it, realizing that today, at the park, she heard the words written on her body. She proceeded to take a shower and when she finished, looking in the mirror from her vanity, she saw the once black words shining in silver. She hadn’t dreamed of it, it happened, her soulmate said the words and she had no idea who was.

 

Pietro rested on his bed falling asleep until Wanda came an hour later. She knew it was better to give him space but the others were waiting for them so they could have dinner. She knocked on his door and told him to be ready at the dinner table in five.

 

He still had 5 minutes to go, given the fact that with his super speed, he could be there in a second quite literally. So he just got up from feeling bad about himself at bed and went to dinner.

When he entered Natasha attracted his attention.

  * Are you using a lamp under your shirt?
  * No, why?
  * Well, you’re shining. – And Pietro saw it. His shoulder. Shining. In silver. Someone spoke his words.
  * So you met her? How is she? Short, black hair…? – Tony asked excited.
  * No, I didn’t see who was. I didn’t notice her singing! – Pietro was scared.
  * Oh, well. Maybe… - Tony was in shock. He was sure Anaid was Pietro’s soulmate. It’s not every day that you meet someone who speaks Finnish and happens to know the song that is the soulmark of another person. If this was destiny and it was doing a bad job.
  * DROP IT! Just… drop it please! – Pietro didn’t even join them for dinner.



 

It was lucky that Stark had another meeting with the team presenting the licensing project. He was ready to notice the shine from Anaid, because he was sure she was the one. After that, only introducing her to Pietro and voilá! Pietro smiling and somehow grateful with Stark forgiving their bumpy past. But the girl had no glow or shine. She was wearing a sober three pieces suit and she was quite attentive to the meeting. At the end of it, once again, Stark took her aside to talk.

\- That’s a lovely suit you’re wearing today. Aren’t you burning inside? I mean, we’re at what? 24°C? – Tony started the conversation casually with remarks about the weather but addressing his very concern, that somewhere written in her skin, her soulmate’s words were shining. 

\- Oh no Mr. Stark. It is quite nice actually, quality fibers make it breathable. – but she was actually trying it hide the words. She was scared because the words had appeared a week ago and were losing their shine, meaning that the countdown to find her soulmate was on. What if she never finds him again? But her main worry was that he doesn’t want to meet her because he’s tired of her song.

Seeing the cogs moving in her brain, Tony decided to go further addressing the real reason behind his interest.

\- ... could it be that you are trying to hide something.

\- It is my soulmark, it has been shining and I don’t want people to notice it and start making awkward questions. – Anaid said apologizing, trying to shrink herself while her cheeks were tinting rose.

\- Why? Is it bad words what it says? I mean your mark. – Tony took out his hand from the pocket to point to the girl.

\- Not at all. It says “And I am sick of listening to that stupid song!” The funny thing about it is that I didn’t see who said it. And anyways, it is clear he doesn’t want whatever this soulmate thing is. – Tony had shown interest and his words were sincere. Somehow, Anaid didn’t want to lie to her possible employer, there was no reason why, plus it wasn’t likely that she would find her soulmate again.

\- You were singing? – he laughed - You’ll find him, alright, I just hope you do before the shine goes away, otherwise is going to be difficult to recognize him.

 

That night at dinner, Pietro decided to wear black to hide the shiny glow from his shoulder, it was becoming more annoying by the minute to know that he had missed her.

\- So you told her that you’re sick of that song. – Tony said matter of fact to Pietro. Pietro just assumed that Wanda had told everyone how the first meeting with his soulmate was.

\- I truly am. Ever since you mentioned it I can’t take it out of my head and it is getting tiresome. I wish I didn’t have to meet her.

\- I don’t think you’re serious. – Steve intervenes to ease the conversation between them that could escalate to a full fight due to their background history. –The reason why we have soulmates is to share our lives with someone who complements us, someone with whom we can be ourselves without fear of rejection and someone who will make us grow.

\- Inspiring Steve… still how is he going to meet her if Pietro couldn’t see who she is and how she looks like. – Natasha tried to bring reason to this conversation. Unknown to all, Tony knew who the mysterious girl was, and he was about to do something about it.


	4. Chapter 4

Most of the times, you can close a deal in three meetings. This was one of those times. The licensing project had been talked and corrected and now, a small agency was taking a big deal with Stark Industries, and Anaid was part of this project.  
For the signing of the deal, Tony had asked for a small cocktail just for the board and the team. This was the third time he’d encounter Anaid, just three weeks after their first meeting, and she was on the verge of her time to find her soulmate. Conveniently, the signing was not at Stark Enterprises or the Avengers Tower, and conveniently, Tony Stark forgot something very, very important at home and decided to call Steve to see if he could help him get it for the meeting.

\- Steve, I need a favor. I need the binder that is at the lab table urgently.

\- Tony, couldn’t you pack it this morning with all you needed?

\- No Steve, this matter is of the utmost urgency. I need that binder ASAP. Please, just assign this mission to Speedy.

\- Tony… - the reprimanding tone was there. He was sure Pietro would do it if requested, but not because he wanted to help Tony by any means.

\- No, really, I’m being serious. I truly need it for this deal Steve. Be a sweetheart and tell Pietro to bring it.  
   
Steve did as he was asked not without rolling his eyes at the strange petition from Tony. Surely his AI had a copy of whatever information that binder had. Also, the world seemed to wait for Stark’s time, he couldn’t understand the hurry. But he knew very well that Tony had a vein for planning and not telling his plans. He must have a special one for Pietro or else he wouldn’t have requested specifically for him to bring the documents. But he didn’t want to get involved on it in case it backfired, like most of his ideas that involved Tony working with people.  
   
Pietro acceded, not without whining, but he also sensed that Stark knew something the others no, something about his other half. When Pietro arrived to the venue the signing was taking place, Tony was talking with Anaid, just as he planned for the moment.  
There you are Maximoff. Thank you very much; you have saved an important deal. – He said making emphasis on his words while side looking at the girl.  
Try not to ask for a favor again. – Pietro replied with a tone of disdain that didn’t erase the smile of sufficiency on Stark’s lips while shoving the binder to the man.  
   
As expected, Anaid was checking Pietro from head to toe. He was handsome and his hair made him stand out from everyone present. Of course, Pietro was aware of it and he used it on his advantage to smile seductively to the woman in front of him.

\- Where are my manners! Anaid, this is Pietro Maximoff, also known as Quicksilver. Pietro, she is Anaid now working for me and… did you know she’s been to Finland too?

\- Really? - Pietro said reaching out for Anaid’s hand.

When their hands touched, warmth spread through their veins and the shine from their soulmarks disappeared, not that they noticed it through their black clothing.

\- Have you been there? I lived for a while.

\- I visited there once… meh… nothing special. – Upon hearing this, Anaid felt awkward, she was excited about this information but it was clear that he didn’t think the same. Pietro noticed how the expression on her face fell and tried to ease the moment. – I got to this concert, didn’t understand a word beyond the ones I knew already. Something about an elephant.  
   
Everything fell into place at that very moment for Anaid. Stark asked she about a very precise and particular song, a moment of her life that meant the world to her and now, this guy comes here and by mere chance they share a trip to a land far away that is no touristic place.

\- And I suppose you are now tired of listen to that song. Am I right?

\- How…?

\- Hello Soulmate. It’s nice to finally meet you. – Once again Anaid extended her hand to greet him, a new bright smile adorning her features.

For being one of the fastest men alive, it took Pietro a moment to take in what was happening. He knew Stark was up to something, but he never expected him to introduce his soulmate. He saw the extended hand and then the smile on her face and reached for her hand.  

\- Hello Soulmate. I’m glad you found me at last.

 

\---  
   
Tony was satisfied watching the scene from afar. He may have impact negatively the Maximoff’s lives in the past, but surely to reunite Pietro and his soulmate has to count towards a more positive relationship.   
   
He was sure they had a lot to catch up and was glad to see the pair laughing and enjoying the canapés. He made a mental note to tell everyone that Speedy would return late that night when he saw Pietro opening the door for Anaid to pass and heading to what he suppose, was their first date.  
   
When Tony entered the tower he was faced with a fuming Scarlet Witch.  
 

\- Where is Pietro? He hasn’t arrived from doing you a favor. – She was scared that somehow, Tony managed to make him angry again about the soulmate thing, or another thing, Tony was especially good at pushing the button of everyone that surrounds him.  
   
\- He’s fine. He met someone and went to have a date with her. And before anyone here says something against dating someone you’ve just met, I’ve done a background check of her and there is nothing to be afraid of.  
   
Tony’s plans have backfired ever too often to be certain that this time was different, so they stayed at the common room waiting for him to arrive.  
   
It was known that Quicksilver had the worst timing, which was proven by his sister when she took a spoonful of cereal to her mouth. Pietro was quick to intercept the food and joke around it.

  
\- Umm… so nice from you to make dinner, but I’d prefer a stack sandwich if you don’t mind.

\- It seems someone is in a good mood… what happened? – Natasha wanted to know everything, not for nothing she was the best known spy.

\- Well, I met my soulmate. It turns out I didn’t have to travel across the world to find her. She is a marketing assistant, quite brilliant if I must say so, and definitively my type.  
   
Steve was happy to see the smile on Pietro’s face after his foul mood last weeks. - I told you that you’d meet her eventually. – He said in the most paternal tone he had. – Congratulations!  
 

Everyone gathered around Pietro to extend their congratulations to him, he was simply happy that he had found that someone special with whom he’d share his life. Maybe it was too soon to think about an eternity together, but he could totally see Anaid in his future. He had now a reason to come back safe and sound from every mission.

 


End file.
